Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology
|volume_1= November 7, 2016 }} Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (ダンガンロンパ3 -The End of 希望ヶ峰学園- コミックアンソロジー.) is an , a series of short stories themed around humorous non-canonical situations starring the cast of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. It was published by . Content Insert Illustrations Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (1).png Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (2).png Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (3).png Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (4).png Darkest is under the Lighthouse *Darkest is under the Lighthouse by Momose (Pages 011 - 018) :Chisa barges into Kyosuke's office announcing a big concern: there is no butter for that morning's toast. They approach Daisaku for help, and he teaches them to milk a cow, which Chisa delegates to Kyosuke. However, they must wait one entire day for the milk to separate into byproducts like buttercream, and they want faster results, so Daisaku gets out a huge batch of buttercream that he had already made for Ruruka. Chisa and Kyosuke both churn for a while, just barely making a dent in the batch of buttercream before becoming exhausted. Daisaku gives them buttermilk ice cream afterwards for their good work. Kyosuke acknowledges the hope of the former Ultimate Farmer. Chisa prepares breakfast though Kyosuke points out breakfast was over ages ago. Chisa offers some of the butter to Makoto, who is a little disoriented. Main Cast Supporting Cast Charming!! Juzo Sakakura *Charming!! Juzo Sakakura by Himeki (Pages 019 - 026) :Kyosuke is worn out receiving complaints from multiple divisions about Juzo even though he's not a bad person. Kazuo counters he's good to his own subordinates, Chisa says he just takes things the wrong way, and Daisaku chirps, "Don't put manure on the faithful dog, put it on the dirt! That's how he is!" Chisa wants to help because Kyosuke is getting worn out. Seiko offers him a supplement, and Chisa is inspired. :Chisa pushes Juzo into a room where Seiko, Sonosuke, and Ruruka are waiting with a cake, “Ruruka’s special sweets”. Juzo is nonplussed until Chisa insists the cake is a reward from Kyosuke, which intrigues Juzo into eating some. Ruruka recalls that Chisa requested the cake be created to show everyone Juzo’s good side, but Ruruka included Seiko's truth serum and her own obedience-inducing sweets, creating a cake that brings out someone's true nature. She smirks anticipating Juzo’s true nature will be awful. :Instead, Juzo warmly thanks Ruruka, praises her overall sweets mastery, excuses himself for leaving to work, apologizes for not finishing the cake, and offers to have more some time. Ruruka and Sonosoke are stunned, while Chisa is delighted. Ryota is walking down the stairs, lamenting that he did not finish his anime after three consecutive days of work. Unsteady from exhaustion, he begins to fall, and Juzo catches him with one arm. While thanking him for the rescue, Ryota is still nervous at Juzo's loud voice, now that he is meeting him for the first time after hearing many scary rumors, and hopes to never get hit by him. Instead, Juzo pats him on the head and reassures him, leaving Ryota blushing. Chisa watches Juzo begin to rise in popularity within the Future Foundation: Talking with Gozu, pushing Miaya’s wheelchair, drinking with Koichi. Kyosuke wonders if the situation is resolved. Chisa proclaims that Juzo “really is a good guy”, then asks Ruruka about cutting off the drug soon. Ruruka reports the suddenly created drug has already worked longer than she expected. :Meanwhile, Aoi and Kyoko accompany Makoto on their first visit to the Future Foundation headquarters. Makoto taps Juzo on the shoulder in greeting only for Juzo to snap that Makoto should hurry to Kazuo’s office and not bother him. Makoto and Aoi are left wondering if Juzo dislikes Makoto. Main Cast Supporting Cast In Lush Greenery :As the branch heads have gathered on the island and prepare for the tribunal, Daisaku screams about the lack of greenery. While Seiko and Ruruka are thrown for a loop, Gozu points out it's natural for the former Ultimate Farmer to grieve in this situation. Chisa calls everyone to have tea in the conference room. Daisaku instead resolves to reclaim the island into a verdant piece of land. Gozu agrees to help. Chisa and Kazuo worry Daisaku and Gozu are not on time. The branch heads feel an earthquake come from outside because Gozu uses wrestling moves to forcefully till the ground. :Kyosuke looks out the window and sees lush fields of produce; Daisaku and Gozu are sure everyone will be happy when they see this. Not knowing why and assuming something bad happened, Kyosuke panics and calls Juzo. Main Cast Supporting Cast Curiosity Killed The Bull :Aoi, Makoto, Gozu, and Miaya are running away from Kyosuke. Aoi tells Makoto she'd like to see Gozu's face. While Makoto is skeptical, Miaya overhears and agrees; she suggests they create a situation where Gozu wants to take off his mask on his own. They enter the food storage room. Aoi plans to falsely trip and spill grape juice on Gozu’s mask obligating a removal. However, Gozu catches Aoi, and the grape juice lands on Makoto’s head in a morbid image, inspiring Miaya to make the tomato sauce prank later. Miaya says Gozu will just remove his mask to eat. However Gozu urges the three younger people to eat first. Miaya retreats into sleep mode. Aoi urges Makoto to not give up, so he encourages Gozu to eat too. Gozu agrees to eat only to drink a protein can with a straw through his mask. The time limit runs out, and when Gozu is found dead they do not unmask him out of respect. However, while Koichi and Ryota look on, Kyoko did unmercilessly unmask Gozu. Main Cast Supporting Cast Ultra Hope Boys :Byakuya arrives to help Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro was excited that Byakuya is here to rescue. Byakuya starts to ask Yasuhiro questions about the current situation the Future Foundation is dealing inside the main building and the Killing Game that's happening right now. Kyoko Kirigiri's Defensive Frontline :Koichi thinks about protecting Kyoko in Jin's stead. Ryota thinks Koichi's explanation of staying close to the detective for safety isn't logical. The ceiling breaks down, hurting Ryota somewhat, while Kyoko is completely protected because Koichi got on top of her. Koichi is proud to have protected Kyoko, but Ryota violently shoves him in retaliation for perceived sexual harassment. Kyoko thanks him. Ryota asks why Koichi chose Kyoko over him and rejects the explanation "ladies and injured parties take priority" as he's the one physically weaker than Kyoko. :Koichi urges them to move on. Sensing Ryota’s suspicion of his friendly body language towards Kyoko, Koichi tries to appease the animator by talking about the first episode of Mii-chan the Witch Girl. When Koichi was preparing for his first meeting with Kyoko to take a picture of her and Jin, he thought watching Mii-chan the Witch Girl, bringing a puppet, and comparing their braided hairstyles would put the little girl at ease. However Kyoko bluntly deduces that Koichi was just purposefully making her open up and that he's usually drinking alcohol. He hopes the anime knowledge will at least be useful this time. :Instead, Ryota considers that Mii-chan has a short skirt and similar appearance to Kyoko; he doubts Koichi's alternate explanation of watching the show with his niece and reiterates his suspicions of sexual harassment. Ryota suggests he and Kyoko separate from Koichi, who counters by calling Ryota the aggressive one. Juzo arrives; Koichi urges Kyoko to his side, and Ryota calls that an attempt to get lucky. Kyoko does not move; she has lured Juzo onto a floor collapsing similar to the ceiling earlier. Ryota and Koichi realize their concerns about Kyoko are probably unnecessary and stop fighting. Main Cast Supporting Cast Monaka Towa's Despairingly Bored Observation Diary Monaka is exasperated watching Makoto in person. Main Cast Supporting Cast Sweet Drop :As children, Ruruka (with Sonosuke present) brought Seiko a cat. Seiko explains the cat was poisoned by Ruruka's chocolate. Ruruka insouciantly leaves saying she doesn't care about a cat that doesn't eat her sweets and must hate her; she leaves the cat with Seiko. :Seiko attempts to work around her NG code by holding a rock. Ruruka deduces the NG code from this and attempts to stymie Seiko with a flashlight. They’re at an impasse while Sonosuke is off looking for weapons in the study. Ruruka asks why Seiko had betrayed her, and she does not the denial of Seiko who never tried her sweets even though she would die. Ruruka explains her childhood dream that Seiko would eat candy because her friend made it and call it delicious despite needing to be hospitalized. Seiko condemns this egotism. Ruruka insists Seiko is the selfish one just like people with food allergies. Elsewhere Kyoko says people with underdeveloped talents lack basic knowledge and use intuition; Ryota is surprised she spoke suddenly. :Seiko insists Ruruka had been the selfish one with her incessant requests. Ruruka calls Seiko’s attitude hurtful: Sonosuke eating Ruruka's sweets and protecting Ruruka comprises an equivalent and sound relationship, while Seiko doing anything for Ruruka but not wanting anything was denying, betraying, and rejecting Ruruka. Seiko gets frustrated and throws the rock at Ruruka. Sonosuke helps Ruruka up. Ruruka complains Seiko escaped. Main Cast Supporting Cast Nourishing *Nourishing by Emily (Pages 089 - 096) :Ryota is working so hard on anime his hand has started to wobble. As a countermeasure the Ultimate Imposter brings in lots of fatty food, which Ryota abjures claiming it's bad for his health. The doorbell is run by Mikan bringing in groceries the Imposter requested to make a nutritious meal. Mikan is desperate to be useful and brought an apron, so Ryota reluctantly lets her do it. Ryota resumes starts working on his anime again to Imposter's chagrin, then hears Mikan repeatedly having accidents, so he prints out a recipe from a cooking site and begins to cook himself. Ryota steps out to the bathroom, and Mikan remembers to add a live turtle and viper personally recommended by Teruteru. However, instead of preparing the meat, she trips, plunging the whole animals into the bowl. When Ryota returns, Imposter and Mikan let him eat all the tainted food; he collapses, and the other two must put him to bed. Main Cast Bandage of Reconciliation *Bandage of Reconciliation by Washi (Pages 097 - 106) :Hiyoko walks to class in the morning with Mahiru and is told "good morning" by Mikan. Hiyoko insults her and runs ahead, but trips because of her geta. Mikan offers to help her stand and clean the wound, but Hiyoko recoils and Mikan trips as well. Hiyoko runs away; Mikan urges Mahiru to take Hiyoko to the infirmary, claiming she’ll take care of herself later. Chisa arrives, and Mikan makes a request of her. :Mahiru gets Hiyoko towards the infirmary; Chisa arrives, offers to bandage Hiyoko, and sends Mahiru ahead to the classroom to announce her tardiness. Chisa reveals she was asked to "take good care of" Hiyoko. Mikan arrives; Chisa asks her to resume the wound care, leaving to take attendance. Mikan finishes the bandaging; Hiyoko then offers to bandage Mikan’s wound, because it was her fault, and gets flustered at Mikan’s gratitude. They walk to class holding hands. Main Cast Supporting Cast Yukizome-san and the Hamurice Love/Hate Force-Feeding Incident *Yukizome-san and the Hamurice Love/Hate Force-Feeding Incident by Mochidzuki Kazuomi (Pages 107 - 118) :Chisa witnesses Akane cornering Teruteru asking for food. Chisa is relieved it's not erotic until Teruteru asks to grope Akane, so Chisa beats down Teruteru. Akane explains the soup made her physically excited, which she vented by sparring with Nekomaru. Akane implores Teruteru to cook her meat and potatoes for the rest of their lives, equivalent to a marriage proposal. Chisa imagines doing the same for Kyosuke. Teruteru sees the appeal of Akane’s proposal due to physical attraction. Chisa scolds them that marriage is about not just cooking and physical compatibility but also the feeling of dying for one's beloved. Teruteru and Akane call her feelings heavy, and she begins to sulk. :Teruteru elaborately cooks Wild Dandy Style Sexual Delicious Teruteru Steak; Akane inhales this, disappointing Teruteru who wanted her to savor it. Ibuki arrives and cooks Akane discount giblets from the supermarket with a novelty guitar. The same goes for Nekomaru's honey lemons, Imposter's oiltatoes, Gundham's sunflower seeds. Teruteru feels disrespected, until Sonia, Hiyoko, Nagito, Mikan, and Kazuichi express intense desire for his cooking. :Mahiru asks where Chisa went. Chisa was sulking in the corner and grew mushrooms, which Akane eats. Chisa snaps out of it and proclaims her skill at each and every kind of housework (laundry, cooking, cleaning, randomly happening upon important scenes) that surely qualifies her for marriage, though Mahiru thinks another skill might be necessary. :Chisa returns to class where Akane, Nekomaru, Chiaki, Gundham, Peko on Fuyuhiko's behalf, and Hiyoko are all tugging Teruteru in different directions with rope. Jin and Kyosuke discover what happened, and Chisa gets in trouble. Teruteru has gotten a taste for being tied up with rope, and he becomes increasingly strict about Akane's eating habits, so Akane gets fed up and breaks off their engagement. Main Cast Supporting Cast Gamer VS. Good Luck *Gamer VS. Good Luck by Shirakino (Pages 119 - 126) :Chiaki is absorbed in her game when she hears Nagito calling her name. Nagito has brought lunch from Teruteru who anticipated Chiaki forgetting to eat. Chiaki says she’s too busy with the game to eat, so Nagito proposes she eat as his prize for beating her at sugeroku. She only agrees to the challenge when Nagito suggests her gaming talent couldn’t beat his good luck. Nagito wins. They begin to eat what Teruteru's note calls "Russian sandwiches with a game flavor". Nagito is overwhelmed by wasabi. Main Cast In My Own Way, In Your Own Way *In My Own Way, In Your Own Way by Takatoo Kyoro (Pages 127 - 134) :Peko is feeling lonely at three o'clock as she is used to escorting Fuyuhiko home from school. She remembers many times Fuyuhiko has told her not to help him. Chiaki, holding a basket, calls out to Peko requesting help buying food for the class. Chiaki asks Peko to pick what she likes, and Peko says she doesn’t know what she likes, thinking she doesn’t know how to make the most of her school life. Chiaki encourages Peko to take things one thing at a time, just as Chiaki did by playing games with everyone. Peko selects karinto, which is Fuyuhiko's trademark favorite food. Main Cast Supporting Cast Mitarai-Kun, the Best *Mitarai-Kun, the Best by Bunko (Pages 135 - 142) Ryota is delighted with his isolated environment and state-of-the-art equipment for making anime, but uncomfortable when Mukuro forcefully feeds him a spoon of hot curry on Junko's orders. Mikan points out Ryota has not eaten since the previous day. Ryota is disturbed by Mikan threatening him with injections and Mukuro throwing knives at mosquitos on the wall, a completely different atmosphere than the harem implied by living with three women. Mikan recommends Ryota get permission from Junko to go outside and get fresh air; the Imposter is likewise worried about him not knowing where he is. Ryota brushes this off as simple concern about his health and thinks he doesn't have time for friendship when he needs to change the world. Mukuro and Mikan cry at his ambition. Ryota thanks them for their support, but Mukuro says she’s only helping Junko, and Mikan says his sake is no less important than Imposter and Junko. Ryota laments the Imposter was right that "In the end, the only things you can believe in are fat and sugar content." Main Cast Supporting Cast The Despair of Something That Became Possible *The Despair of Something That Became Possible by Risume (Pages 143 - 154) :Izuru hypnotizes an examiner to say there were no problems and let him use the scheduled examination period to go for a walk. In the forest he subdues a bear that was separated from its owner Gundham and getting chased by Akane. He discovers Kazuichi bleeding out after an accident building a machine. Ibuki had been dragging over Mikan to help, but they discover Kazuichi was already treated. Izuru discovers a pot of food and seasons it some more, then leaves. Teruteru returns to the pot and is shocked at the quality. Mahiru is sleeping near the courtyard; Izuru picks up her camera and takes some photographs. When he sees the fountain, he heads for Game Club Supaik, where he ends up in an anonymous head-to-head match with Chiaki, who is shocked at losing to someone and sad her opponent left before they could talk properly. Izuru wonders what felt so significant about that girl. Junko sees him and asks if walking outside for once was fun. Izuru, conflicted, calls it boring. Mahiru is shocked to discover a stunning photo she did not take. Main Cast Supporting Cast Navigation ru:Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Future and Side: Despair Comic Anthology Category:Hope's Peak Series